Malfunctions
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Sequel to STABKS. Ben and Gwen are dying from a mysterious substance and it's up to the others to save them. Will they succeed? B/J G/W OC/OC OC/OC R&R 30th story in this account. YA HOO!
1. Prologue: The Shot

**Me: OH YEAH! WE ARE BACK, BABY!**

**Everyone else: WHOO!**

**Ben: That's right! We're rocking this archieve!**

**Julie: With a new plot!**

**Sarah: A new villain!**

**Gwen: A new threat!**

**Kevin: New characters!**

**Nelson: New places!**

**Michael: More rocking songs!**

**Kai: And more secrets will be formed!**

**Me: All of that and more in **_**Malfunctions**_**!**

**Ben: *mysterious voice* Where you expect the unexpected.**

**Me: Not where you expect the unexpected. Although, nice touch with the voice, dude.**

**Ben: You're kidding me, right? But thank you.**

**Julie: And now, for the first time ever in this story, IceGirl will say the disclaimer.**

**Me: With pleasure.**

**Sarah: *feels my forehead* Are you OK, IceGirl?**

**Me: I'm fine. Anyways, aside from this plot, my OCs and my OPs, I don't own anything relating to the Ben 10 franchise which belongs to the men behind this piece of genius art, Man of Action, and the channel which airs the show, Cartoon Network.**

**Nelson: Now that's out of the way...**

**Me: LET'S ROCK THIS STORY!**

**Everyone: WHOO HOO!  


* * *

**"Are you serious? That actually happened?" Julie Yamamoto asked in disbelief whilst laughing.

Currently, Julie and her older sister Sarah Ashford were in one of the many computer rooms at the Plumbers' underground base in Bellwood. As soon as Julie hit the 5-month mark in her pregnancy, she was out of commission until a month or two after the baby was born. But she still did paperwork and monitered and/or coordinated missions from the underground Plumbers base under Max Tennyson's supervision.

"You better believe it, sis. Kevin got thrown into Ben and the next thing they knew, it was like deja vu of what happened to me and Ben during that final battle with Vilgax," Sarah responded.

Currently, Sarah was telling her little sister about her latest assignment with Alien Force. A group of aliens who were wanted by the Plumbers for interplanetary trespass were causing trouble at a closed down coal mine. As soon as they saw the Alien Force gang flash out their Plumbers badges and told them they were under arrest for kidnapping and attempting harm to humans and for interplanetary trespass, they freaked and started shooting at the humans maintaining the mine and Alien Force like maniacs. Michael, Kai and Nelson recieved shot wounds during the fight, but it was nothing. One of the aliens threw Kevin into Ben and, like Sarah said, deja vu of the incident between Ben and Sarah during the final battle with Vilgax. That meneovure also caused Kevin to jar his shoulder and Ben to end up with a splitting headache afterwards. Fortunately for Sarah, she was the only one out of Alien Force that wasn't injured during the fight...well, except for Julie, but she wasn't involved in the fight.

"I wonder how Ben and Kevin feel about it," Julie couldn't help but ponder.

"Why don't you ask them, Double S?" Kevin Levin remarked as he walked into the computer room.

"I don't know, KEL. You tell me," Julie retorted. **(Ben: *snickering* KEL? Where'd you get that? Me: I just conbined Kevin's initials together. Kevin Ethan Levin = KEL. You do the math.)**

"How many times have I told you to NOT call me that?" Kevin asked.

"How many times have I told you to not call me Double S?" Julie threw back.

"OK, guys. Peace and love," Sarah joked.

"Shut up, Sarah!" Julie and Kevin exclaimed.

"OK. What's going on in here?" Michael Yamamoto asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing," Julie, Sarah and Kevin immediately responded.

"Why am I always in a different room when all the cool stuff happens?" Michael muttured to himself with a very slight pout.

"You have to be cool to see it," Julie teased.

"Jules, you're so lucky you're pregnant," Michael threatened.

"Hurt my sister, Mike, and I'll kick your ass to the Null Void and back," Sarah warned.

"Ooooooh. You can't top that threat," Kevin sing-songed.

"Julie and I conbined actually can," Sarah corrected.

"We just don't want to," Julie added.

"It's true. Just ask me and Troy about what they used to threaten us with," Michael agreed, and then he noticed the glares he was getting from his sisters, "Oh, you know I love you."

_**KA-BOOM!**_

"WHOA!" Julie, Sarah, Kevin and Michael exclaimed.

A wall of the computer room exploded and a mysterious villian walked in. He was basically a giant metallic blue robot with an army of small metallic silver robots.

"Who are you?" Julie asked.

"Where's Faith and Spirit Skye?" the robot asked.

"Not here," Gwen Tennyson responded as she walked in with the rest of the Alien Force gang.

"And don't think we'll tell you. Because we won't," Nelson Ashford added.

"Fools. I know they're here. My Sonakite Tracker says so," the robot hissed (sorta) and a compter appeared in his arm.

"There's a Sonakite Tracker?" Michael asked perplexed.

_Oh shit. We're done for with that thing._ That was all that was going through Julie and Sarah's minds as the robot waved his arm around. It started beeping like crazy when he reached Julie and Sarah.

"Ha! I knew it! Prepare-."

"We know, we know. 'Prepare to be annaliated.' Blah, blah, blah," Julie cut off.

"Why don't we just skip ahead to the part where we whoop your ass?" Sarah suggested as she whipped out her sword.

"With pleasure."

The fight seemed to be going on for hours. They managed to destroy all the robots and some of the giant robot's guns. However...he just kept on whipping out new ones. And it was starting to annoy everyone.

"For crying out loud! How many of these guns does he have?" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief as she tried, once again, to slice the giant robot with her sword.

"Why did he attack here?" Julie shouted to her boyfriend, Ben Tennyson.

"I don't care! Right now, all I care about is making sure you and the baby are safe! Come on!" Ben yelled over the chaos as he grabbed Julie's hand and tried to get his 7 month pregnant girlfriend away from the esculating chaos, narrowly avoiding shots and explosions along the way.

"This should take care of you nicely, Faith and Spirit Skye," the robot spoke as he whipped out two guns and aimed them at Julie and Sarah.

"Julie, Sarah, look out!" Michael screamed.

"The robot's gonna fire!" Kai added.

Julie and Sarah turned around just in time to see the robot charge his guns and fire at them. Immediately taking action, Ben pushed Julie out of the way and took the shot himself. He screamed in pain as the shot hit him square in the centire of his chest and knocked him against the wall. He slid to the ground unconscious. And it didn't go unnoticed by Julie.

"BEN!" Julie screamed.

Gwen saw what was gonna happen to Sarah. After taking care of her robot, she immediately raced over and pushed Sarah out of the way before also taking the shot. The same thing that happened to Ben happened to her. And it didn't go unnoticed by Kevin as he heard her scream of pain.

"GWEN!" Kevin screamed.

"Oh my God!" Nelson, Michael and Kai gasped.

"What did you do to them, you crazy, murderous, Sonakite-hunting sonofabitch!" Julie screamed as she flipped Ben onto his back and checked the wounds he received from the shot.

"You tell him, Jules!" Sarah encouraged as she copied her sister's actions with Gwen.

"No, no, no, NO! Those shots were meant for you! Prime will show no mercy for this!" the robot exclaimed.

"Prime?" Michael repeated, suddenly fearing that who he thinks is behind this is.

"Very well, I will have other opportunities to destroy you Sonakite scum. Bieoveneue, Faith and Spirit Skye!" the robot swore as he left.

"What happened?" Max Tennyson asked as he raced into the computer room and gasped at the sight of his grandchildren.

"We'll explain later, Max. Right now, we have to get them to the medic wing. NOW!" Julie and Sarah screamed.

With that, they wasted no time in getting Ben and Gwen to the medic wing.  
**

* * *

Me: Now how's that for a prologue?**

**Everyone: WHOO!**

**Ben: Could've improved on the battle scene though.**

**Me: I know. I didn't put much effort into it, I'll admit it. I'm just so excited to get this uploaded!**

**Everyone else: WITH YA THERE!**

**Julie: Yes, this will have more references of our past.**

**Sarah: IceGirl's just doing that because she's evil.**

**Me: And you know it!**

**Kevin: Well, we'll go now and give you the opportunity to review.**

**Michael: Which you must do if you want Ice to upload more.**

**Me: There'll definately be a song next chapter.**

**Everyone: BYE-BYE!**


	2. Don't Stop Believing

**Me: OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! ****OMFG! OMFG! WOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!**

**Ben: The way you wrote the prologue?**

**Me: That and the amount of times I said 'omfg'.**

**Julie: *sarcastically* Why am I not surprised?**

**Sarah: Ice, you go to a catholic school (not to mention a catholic). You're not meant to be swearing.**

**Me: First of all...I'M NOT A CATHOLIC! I'M AN ANGLICAN! *moment of silience* But I haven't been baptised in a church yet. Second of all, a lot of girls at my school swear. I've heard them. So I'm not the only one.**

**Gwen: True.**

**Kevin: I still cannot believe you wrote the prologue like that.**

**Nelson: You're an evil little munchkin, aren't you?**

**Me: You just figured that out now?**

**Michael: And you've known her for how long?**

**Kai: Guys, let Ice write the disclaimer before our villain here takes the opportunity to kill us.**

**Mystery villian: You got that right.**

**Me: I know how to take care of that... *types something***

**Female robot: *walks by seductively***

**Mystery villian: Excuse me for a meer moment. Do NOT go anywhere! You hear me? *chases her***

**Me: Told ya it'd work. Aside from my OCs, OPs and all that stuff, I own nothing.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**Ben: You just wasted a valuable page, Ice.**

**Me: SUGER HONEY ICED TEA!  


* * *

**Ben came to a little while later and went to sit up in his hospital bed in the sick bay in the Plumbers base. He was stopped by Julie who managed to stand up and place a warm hand on his chest which was covered by a bloodstained bandage. After seeing the worry and relief in her hazel eyes, he immediately sat down.

"A robot attacked the Plumber's base. It went to shoot me and Sarah with a gun of some sort but you and Gwen took the shots. You've been out for 12 hours," Julie explained.

"12 hours? What time is it now?" Ben asked.

"6 in the morning. Sarah and I tried to figure out the type of robot and the gun used but the search has come up with no hits yet," Julie responded.

"How's Gwen?" Ben asked.

"Still out cold. Kevin's keeping an eye on her. You gave us a good scare, Ben," Julie told him.

"Did the robot do anything to you guys?" Ben asked.

"Everyone's fine. Like I said, Kevin's with Gwen, Michael and Sarah are still trying to find information on the gun, Kai's helping out the doctors in the med lab, Nelson's trying to find information on the robot and Max is helping him," Julie answered.

"What have you been doing?" Ben questioned.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up. What else could I do?" Julie responded as she sat on the edge of the bed and stiffled a yawn.

"Did you stay up all night?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I was waiting for you to wake up. Well...that and your kid hasn't stopped kicking me yet. The amount of times I've had to race to the bathroom because the baby's kicking me in the bladder," Julie remarked.

Ben just chuckled and placed his hand on her stomach where their child was, indeed, still kicking. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside as he felt the flutter of movement underneath his hand.

"Hey. Just 2 more months to go and you won't have to put up with it anymore," Ben assured.

"I'm counting the days," Julie joked.

"Any luck?" Nelson questioned his wife of two years.

"Nope. This is a toughie, Nelson. I've never seen anything this tough since some of the challenges with our powers back when we were living on Sonakine," Sarah remarked.

"You'll get it, Sarah. You always do. You just need to relax," Nelson told her as he rubbed her tense shoulders.

"I can't relax, Nelson. Not until I can find out who went after me and Julie but ended up shooting my sister's boyfriend/father of my nephew/niece and his cousin," Sarah dismissed as she shrugged his hands off and went back to work.

Nelson just sighed. Just then, an idea formed in his big head. Why didn't he think of that before? What else would cheer Sarah up?

Nelson: _Just a small town girl,  
Living in a lonely world.  
She took the midnight train going anywhere._

Sarah started smiling a bit. Nelson always did know how to cheer her up. Especially with that song which happened to be one of her favourites since she started watching that television show. She added her voice into the mix.

Sarah: _Just a city boy,  
Born and raised in South Detroit.  
He took the midnight train going anywhere._Nelson: _A singer in a smoking room.  
_Sarah: _The smell of whine and cheap perfume.  
_Both: _For a smile, they can share the night.  
It goes on and on and on and on._

_Stangers waiting,  
Up and down the bolivard.  
Their shadows,  
Searching in the night..._

Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night!

Sarah: _Working hard to get my fill.  
Everybody wants a thrill.  
_Both: _Paying anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time..._Sarah: _Some will win!  
_Both: _Some will lose.  
Some were born to sing the blues.  
And now the movie never ends.  
It goes on and on and on and on._

_Stangers wating,  
Up and down the bolivard.  
Their shadows,  
Searching in the night..._

_Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion.  
Hiding somewhere in the night!_

_Don't stop believing!  
Hold on to that feeling!  
Streetlight people!_

_Don't stop believing!  
Hold on to that feeling!  
Streetlight people!_

_Don't stop!_

Once they stopped singing, they started kissing each other like crazy. 5 minutes later, the computer started going off. Sarah immediately broke the kiss and checked the progress. Once she did so, she stumbled back shocked. Nelson caught her and sat her in the chair so she didn't have the chance to collapse suddenly.

"Honey, what is it? Are you OK?" Nelson asked worriedly.

"I just worked out who they are and what gun they used," Sarah announced.

With that said, they took each other's hands and raced to find the others.  
**

* * *

Me: I know it's not much. I just really wanted to get this out of the way.**

**Ben: You're not even planning to have the story very long.**

**Me: I know. I'm only planning to have it 10 chapters long, maybe even 15 if I'm lucky.**

**Julie: That's a reasonable amount.**

**Me: By the way, this will have no referrences to Ultimate Alien. I haven't watched the episodes yet because I wanna wait for it to come out in Australia. And here, we're still premiering the final season of Alien Force so it won't be till next year. I'm sorry, everyone.**

**Gwen: Meh. It's cool.**

**Kevin: Wanna know something that's not cool?**

**Sarah: What?**

**Nelson: If those guys don't leave a review.**

**Kai: They DO have a point, you know.**

**Michael: Review or suffer the concequences.**

**Me: You just sounded like Vilgax there, dude.**

**Michael: I know. No need to rub it in my face.**

**Me: If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing my job right now, would I?**

**Julie and Sarah: She does have a point you know.**

**Michael: *growls***

**Me: Oh. You know they love you!**

**Michael: You're so lucky IceGirl saved you.**

**Me: Anyways, we have to go now because we have a lot of stuff to work on. Next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks. I'm sorry but I need a lot of time to plan this one.**

**Ben: I'm sure they'll understand.**

**Everyone: See you soon!**


	3. And So It Begins

**Ben: OK, guys. IceGirl is off having some adventures with those **_**Thunderbirds**_** at the moment, so I'll be covering the opening and closing ANs for a little while.**

**Me: *walks in* Just because I'm off saving the world with International Rescue doesn't mean that I won't take time off to work on my stories in other archives.**

**Ben: Aah! How did you get in here?**

**Me: This is my house, Ben. I have a key. By the way, HOLA, AMIGOS!**

**Ben: *looks thoughtful for a moment* Oh yeah.**

**Me: Anyways, welcome back to our story which is numero tres in our little fan-series. As usual, I own nothing aside from my OCs and other stuff.**

**Me and Ben: ENJOY!**"Hey, guys! We found-. Where'd Julie go?" Sarah asked as she noticed the absence of her younger sister.

"She went off to have some alone time. Said she needed to clear her head," Ben explained.

"She didn't say where she went off too. She just walked off," Michael added.

"I think I know where she went off to," Nelson announced as they all walked off.

Ah, the music room in the Plumber's underground base in Bellwood. This was built when Hot Shots first became a sensation. Everyone kept on singing and dancing every time Hot Shots is played on the computer so they built a music room so everyone could jam anytime they desired…well, when they're not on duty anyways.

That also happens to be where Julie is at the moment. She's sitting on the piano stool playing one of her favourite songs on the piano. Remember when Ben said she needed to clear her head? Well, playing music on the piano and sometimes singing along to songs on the radio. Just as she finished the introduction of the song and prepared to start singing the first verse, her sister barged in with everyone else.

"Sis, I have good news!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What is it?" Julie asked as she continued to play the song on the piano.

"We found the smoking gun!" Nelson announced.

"I'm listening!" Julie immediately responded as she stopped playing and faced them.

"That robot is part of a species known as Roboto Chung Sai, distant relatives of the species-that-shall-not-be-named," Sarah started.

"Why?" Kevin asked perplexed.

"We could tell you, but then we would have to kill you," was all Julie said.

"O…K," Gwen said, feeling unsure.

"Anyways, like the species-that-shall-not-be-named, there live to hunt Sonakites. And Julie and Sarah are the most powerful Sonakites in the universe, so they're a valuable target," Michael continued.

"About the distant relative things, if you think because of the name that they're related to Vilgax's species, they're not," Julie assured them.

"Then how are they related to the species-that-shall-not-be-named?" Kai asked.

"You don't wanna know," Julie, Sarah and Michael responded.

"What about the smoking gun?" Gwen asked.

"That gun is rare SonaTechnology, SonaTech for short, by the way. But, get this, it may be SonaTech, but it doesn't affect just Sonakites. It affects any species whether they're related to Sonakites or not. Once you get hit by the shot from the gun, you'll be unconscious for 12 hours as the toxin spreads through your blood stream," Sarah started.

"I don't get it. We took Ben and Gwen's blood samples and their blood was clear from any toxins," Max cut in.

"The toxin is virtually undetectable. It'll stay in the system for a little while, but when you either die or get cured, it leaves the system with no trace," Julie continued.

"DID YOU JUST SAY DIE?" everyone else exclaimed in disbelief.

"Relax. It's treatable. Only 25% of those that get affected by the gun die and that's including non-Sonakites so you still have a 75% chance of survival and that's a pretty good chance," Sarah pointed out.

"True," everyone else agreed.

"The toxin in the gun is practically getting tortured. Like Sarah said, it'll knock you out for 12 hours, giving the toxin perfect opportunity to spread through the blood stream. A few hours after the victim wakes up, they will suddenly, at a random time, have an epileptic seizure. After that, they'll be on the verge of a coma. As time flows by, their limbs will feel heavy and impossible to move. A day or so later, they'll start losing their vision. Then they start feeling pain all over their body and then I think you know what happens next," Julie finished.

"How long does it take till the victim(s)?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"5 days, maybe even a week. It sort of depends if the person who used the gun added a quickening agent into the mixture of the toxin," Sarah answered.

"How long till everything starts happening?" Max asked.

"I think it's already happening," Michael responded as he saw Ben and Gwen seizuring on the ground.

"BEN! GWEN!" everyone exclaimed.

"Get them back in their hospital rooms! Stat!" Julie and Sarah demanded.  
**-  
Me: And so it begins.**

**Ben: Hense the chapter title.**

**Me: True. Now we're gonna say the final goodbye and the rest in Spanish.**

**Bueno, realmente tenemos que ir ahora. Tengo otras historias que trabajar, ya sabes. Si desea que esta historia continúe, usted tiene que dejar un comentario.**

**Ben: Si, si.**

**Me: Translation: well, we really have to go now. I do have other stories to work on, you know. If you want this story to continue, you have to leave a review.**

**Ben: Yes, yes.**

**Me and Ben: ADIOS, AMIGOS!**


	4. Shockwaves part 1

**Everyone: …**

**Me: Awkward.**

**Ben: Yeah.**

**Julie: You got that right.**

**Gwen: Couldn't agree more.**

**Kevin: Anyways, welcome back to our story.**

**Sarah: You thought last chapter was shocking.**

**Nelson: Well, you ain't seen nothing yet.**

**Michael: Just wait till the rest of the story is uploaded.**

**Kai: It will blow you away.**

**Max: Depending on how easy you're impressed.**

**Me: As usual, aside from my OCs and a whole bunch of other stuff, I own absolutely nothing.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**"Julie, what is wrong with my grandkids?" Max demanded the 7-month pregnant 17-year-old.

"The toxin in their blood stream is starting to take affect. There has to be a quickening agent mixed into it as well because it normally takes 12 hours for this to happen," Julie responded.

"Listen up, people! We need to get Ben and Gwen hooked up to the necessary machines! …Well, don't just stand there. Go. NOW!" Sarah boomed once again as she noticed no one was moving.

Everyone quickly moved to place Ben and Gwen inside the Plumbers ICU where Dr Anders and a bunch of other doctors are already standing by.

"What's happening?" she asked worriedly.

"A bunch of shit is happening and Julie, Sarah and Michael aren't telling us much!" Kai seived.

"Look, there's things we just can't tell you yet, alright?" Michael defended.

"Some things are best kept secret, especially OUR secrets from YOU guys," Sarah added.

"But we can tell you everything we need to know in order to save Ben and Gwen," Julie assured.

"Girls, does this have something to do with you running off 3 months ago?" Kevin questioned.

"We can't tell you. Even if we want to, we can't," was all Sarah said.

"But we have a right-," Nelson started.

"WE JUST CAN'T TELL YOU, OK?" Julie screamed.

That caused the whole room to be quiet. Julie only shouted on rare occassions such as this one. And whenever she did, everyone always understood the reason behind her sudden outburst. This time: she's worried and scared. She's worried about what can happen and she's scared of losing her soul mate and the father of her unborn baby. All the girls have to admit. If they were in Julie's shoes, they'd be doing the exact same thing.

"Wow," was all Kai said.

"You go, girlfriend!" Gwen cheered weakly.

"Sorry," Julie apoligised quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ben assured her weakly as he struggled to reach up and gently wipe the tears from her face.

"Girls, you mentioned that this can be treated. But how can you treat it exactly?" Kai asked.

"SonaLotus," Julie, Sarah and Michael responded.

"Huh?" was everyone's response.

"SonaLotus is one of the many flowers in Sonakine. It is very rare and extremely valuable to anyone who is lucky enough to find it," Michael started.

"It's rare because of the fact that after everything started over 5 centuries ago; most of its primary locations were wiped out. It is the only known SonaFlower that isn't white or pale blue," Sarah continued.

"The pollen is red with the petals yellow with a touch of pink on the underside. The stem is purple and comes in pairs. It's a close resemblence to the flowers Verdona makes," Julie added.

"It has a unique aroma which is useful for curing the toxin which is killing Ben and Gwen now and it can be used on any race that is affected," Michael went on.

"All we have to do is collect the flower and hold it under their noses while they inhale the scent," Sarah added.

"The only problem is that because of the events Sarah mentioned, the only known location is on the other side of the galaxy," Julie finished.

"You guys can use Ship," Dr Anders suggested.

"He'll be useful when we get to the plant, but with Ship, it would take weeks to get there," Michael responded.

"How long do we have until this toxin kills them?" Max asked worriedly.

He turned to Julie with the answer. She just sat there and remained quiet.

"Julie, tell him," Gwen pleaded.

"JULIE, HOW LONG?" Max boomed yet again.

"Don't talk to her like that," Ben croaked angrily.

"If it weren't for the quickening agent, they would have 10 days left; 2 weeks at the maximum. However, because OF the quickening agent, they only have 5 days left; maybe a week," Julie sighed.

"It would take two weeks to get there," Sarah pointed out.

"What about Tetrax? Maybe he could take us," Kevin suggested.

"With his motors, we could reach SonaLot in 4 days; 2 if he uses the hyperdrive," Julie said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. You're not going anywhere, sis," Sarah butted in.

"You're pregnant, Julie. You can't go anywhere," Michael added.

"I can just stay inside with Gluto monitor communications and the teleray. I'll be in the ship at all times," Julie promised.

"Kai can handle all that stuff. You'll be safer here," Nelson retorted.

"I think Julie should go," Kai announced.

"Have you lost your mind?" Michael asked in disbelief as his overprotective-brother-mode reached an all-time high.

"Julie knows more about the technology on Tetrax's ship than I do. Plus, I know a lot of medical stuff since I'm working towards my pre-medical degree. I'll be more useful here in the ICU than in the ship," Kai pointed out.

"Then it's settled. We haven't got time to argue. Julie will go. Decision made," Max concluded.

"Sarah and I will go and see if Tetrax can take us there today," Kevin announced before he and Sarah walked off.

"We'll go prepare everything," Michael announced as he and Nelson walked off to do so.

"Dr Anders and I will prepare to give them the cure when the time is right," Kai announced as she and the doctor walked off.

Julie went off to do something, but something stopped her. She turned around and saw Ben gripping her hand as tight as he could while his fear-filled emerald eyes pleaded her to stay.

"I don't want you to do this. It's too dangerous" Ben said.

"And I don't want you to die before you meet our child. I'll be fine," Julie assured him.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," Ben retorted.

"I'll be back before you know it. And when I'm back, you'll be better and everything will go back to the way it was before," Julie promised before her voice cracked and tears started streaming down her face.

"Baby, please don't cry," Ben pleaded as he used all his strength to pull her down next to him so he can soothe his pregnant girlfriend.

"Promise me something," Julie sobbed.

"Anything," Ben responded truthfully.

"Promise me that when we come back, we won't be in time for your funeral," Julie instructed.

"I'm sorry, Jules. I don't know if I can promise that," Ben sighed.

"But promise me you'll at least try. That's all I'm asking," Julie said.

"But-."

"Promise me, Ben. Please," Julie pleaded.

"I'll try. When our relationship started becoming serious, I promised myself that I wouldn't leave you; no matter what happens. I didn't back out of my promise when you attacked me (not intentionally) **(AN: Spoiler for a story in my prequels series. Guess which one. …OK. I give up. It's **_**We're What?**_** I'm rewriting that. It'll be up soon. ONWARD!)**; I didn't back out when I found out you are pregnant and I'm not gonna back out now," Ben swore as he kissed both her small hands and held them in his larger hands against his chest, "I love you too much to do that."

"I love you too, Ben," Julie responded as she took one of her hands out of his and wrapped it around his middle, "We're gonna save you and Gwen. We're all gonna make sure you survive."

"Stay with me," Ben blurted.

"What?" Julie whispered.

"Stay with me till you have to go. Please," Ben pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Julie promised.

Smiling, struggled painfully to wrap one of his arms around her shoulders and place his other hand on her stomach where his child is nestled. He smiled when Julie closed her eyes and started gaining some much needed sleep as his fingers played with her almost waist-length jet black hair. Tears started stinging his eyes as he let some sobs escape. Ben just closed his eyes and pulled his sleeping girlfriend closer as he let his tears escape and his sobs shake his body. But he isn't crying because of the amount of pain that he's suffering from because of the shot. He's crying because of what he will lose if this toxin succeeds in what it was designed for: his soul mate and the child he'll probably never hold, never protect his baby from boys if it happens to be a girl **(AN: Couldn't help myself. Also, you won't get the gender of the baby out of me. You'll have to wait till the next story.)**, never be proud of and never see grow up.

"I'll never leave you," Ben whispered before he strarted to truly savour the moment.

Sarah and Kevin stopped at the sight before them. Even though Kevin won't admit it (he will when Julie and Gwen get it out of him…after the crisis is over), the sight brought tears to his eyes. The sister of his god sister decided to walk in and serenade them in song.

Sarah: _I know this pain.  
Why do lock yourself up in these chains?  
No one can change your like except for you.  
Don't ever let anyone step all over you.  
Just open your heart and your mind.  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside?_

_Someday, somebody's gonna make you want to,  
Turn around and say goodbye.  
Until then, baby, are you going to let them,  
Hold you down and make you cry?  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change?_

_Things'll go your way,  
If you hold on for one more day.  
Can you hold on for one more day?  
Things'll go your way.  
Hold on for one more day!_

_You could sustain or are you comfortabe with the pain?  
You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness.  
You got yourself into your own mess.  
Lettin' yourworries pass you by.  
Don't you think it's worth your time,  
To change your mind?_

_Someday, somebody's gonna make you want to,  
Turn around and say goodbye.  
Until then, baby, are you going to let them,  
Hold you down and make you cry?  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change?_

_Things'll go your way,  
If you hold on for one more day.  
Can you hold on for one more day?  
Things'll go your way.  
Hold on for one more day._

_I know that there is pain.  
But you hold on for one more day and  
Break free the chains.  
Yeah, I know that there is pain.  
But you hold on for one more day and you  
Break free, break from the chains._

_Someday, somebody's gonna make you want to,  
Turn around and say goodbye.  
Until then, baby, are you going to let them,  
Hold you down and make you cry?  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change?_

_Things'll go your way,  
If you hold on for one more day, yeah.  
If you hold on.  
Don't you know things can change?  
Things'll go your way,  
If you hold on for one more day._

_If you hold on.  
Can you hold on?  
Hold on, baby.  
Won't you tell me now?  
Hold on for one more day.  
'Cause, it's gonna go your way._

_Don't you know things can change?  
Things'll go your way.  
If you hold on for one more day.  
Can't you change it this time?_

_Make up your mind.  
Hold on,  
Hold on.  
Baby, hold on._

"What's up, sis?" Julie asked groggilly as she woke up.

"We just got off with Tetrax," Sarah started.

"He'll be here in two hours," Kevin added.

"He gonna use the hyperdrive and to make sure you stay in the ship at all times. If anything happens, you have full access to the hoverboards and weapons on board," Sarah continued.

"Better get ready, Julie. As soon as he gets here, we have to board quickly and jet out of there," Kevin finished.

"I'd go get ready but, Ben's not letting me go," Julie laughed as she struggled to get out of his grip. _This is one of those times where I wish I wasn't pregnant._

"I know how to get him off. Tennyson, let go of my sister or I'll give you a wet willy!" Sarah threatened.

"Euch!" Ben exclaimed as he suddenly let her go.

"Why are you scared of their wet willies?" Kevin asked, perplexed.

"They don't do it the same way humans do," Ben answered.

"How do you do it?" Kevin questioned, curiously.

"You don't wanna know," was all Sarah said.

"I'll be back soon," Julie promised softly as she kissed his forehead and walked out.

"I've got a bad feeling," Sarah suddenly announced.

"Why?" the boys asked perplexed.

_SMASH!_

"That's why," Sarah responded.

"Was that glass?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"Kevin, stay here with Ben and Gwen. I'm gonna go and check on her," Sarah instructed as she bolted out of the room.

"I wonder what's going on," Gwen pondered.

_KA-BOOM!_

"What was that?" Ben asked worriedly.

"I'll go check it out," Kevin announced as he pecked Gwen quickly and ran off.

When he got there, he wasn't prepared for the sight that he saw…

TO BE CONTINUED!  
**  
Me: Wow.**

**Ben: You're finished early. You haven't even updated your Thunderbirds story yet.**

**Me: Early halloween present. It's not scary, but it'll do.**

**Ben: That's nice.**

**Me: Well, we have to go now. Want more? You know the drill.**

**Me and Ben: BYE!**


	5. Shockwaves part 2

**Me: SMASH YEAH!**

**Ben: 'Smash yeah'?**

**Julie: What the heck?**

**Me: I'm feeling random. Don't judge me.**

**Gwen: It's hard to judge you, Ice.**

**Kevin: No it's not. *gets whacked by Gwen* I'M KIDDING!**

**Sarah: Haha. Suck it, Kevin!**

**Nelson: *pouting* That's my line.**

**Michael: Don't even THINK about doing that to me.**

**Kai: *pouting* Aw, you're no fun.**

**Julie and Sarah: You tend to get used to it.**

**Michael: *fumes***

**Julie and Sarah: We're your sisters! We can tease you if we wanna!**

**Me: I have two older brothers I love to torture whenever I can, so I'm gonna side with Julie and Sarah in this argument. Sorry, Michael.**

**Michael: *grumbling* Whatever.**

**Me: Anyways, I'm gonna quickly say the disclaimer then I'm gonna have to blitz back to the **_**Thunderbirds**_** archive. I want to get up to the Christmas episode by the time it's actually Christmas. **

**Ben: Aw, she doesn't love us anymore. *pouts***

**Me: I love you guys! I can work in other archives if I want! Anyways, aside from my OCs and a bunch of other crap, I own absolutely nothing related to **_**Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force**_** and **_**Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**_**. I wish I did. If I did, Kai would have never existed, Ben and Julie would've been together from the beginning, Gwen and Kevin also would've been together from the start and Ship would've existed from the beginning.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!  


* * *

**Previously on Malfunctions…

"_I'll be back soon," Julie promised softly as she kissed his forehead and walked out._

"_I've got a bad feeling," Sarah suddenly announced._

"_Why?" the boys asked perplexed._

_**SMASH!**_

"_That's why," Sarah responded._

"_Was that glass?" Gwen asked worriedly._

"_Kevin, stay here with Ben and Gwen. I'm gonna go check on her," Sarah instructed as she bolted out of the room._

"_I wonder what's going on," Gwen pondered._

_**KA-BOOM!**_

"_What was that?" Ben asked worriedly._

"_I'll go check it out," Kevin announced as he pecked Gwen quickly and ran off._

_When he got there, he wasn't prepared for the sight that he saw…_

Present time…

He saw that robot which attacked them moments before holding Julie and Sarah by their necks against the wall. This caused Kevin to fume and I mean fume. Gritting his teeth, he used his powers to absorb the matter of some of the debris.

"Don't you know how to treat a pair of ladies?" he gritted as he used his hammer hand to whack him.

The shock caused him to release Julie and Sarah and for him to stumble backwards. Both actions were done in shock. The girls just leaned against the wall coughing as oxygen re-entered her lungs.

"How's the baby?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Still kicking me in the side, so it's alive," Julie responded.

"I will get my vengence on you, Faith and Spirit Skye. You trapped my master in the SonaVoid. And because of your actions-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We have to die and you destroy our plant. Blah blah blah. Can we just whoop your ass back into space now?" Julie and Sarah asked rhetorically as they whipped out their swords.

"Let's get it on!" the robot growled.

"With pleasure," Sarah responded as she and Julie fired at them.

"Minions, attack!" the robot shouted.

"Oh great. Them again," Kevin groaned.

"I swear that guy depends on his army a little too much," Julie said.

"This will be easy," Sarah scoffed as she and Julie vaporised the robot army.

"I want my mummy!" the robot wailed as he ran off.

"He was different from the last one that attack us," Julie pointed out.

"OK, guys. You have been acting strange since the attack started. In fact, since you guys disappeared 3 months ago. So tell me what's going on!" Kevin demanded.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Sarah asked.

"He's bound to find out soon enough," Julie sighed.

"I'm waiting," Kevin sing-songed impatiently.

"Our planet has been locked in a war with the Sonahunters for the past 5 centuries. We've been involved in it ever since we discovered our powers for the first time. In fact, we fought our first Sonahunter when we were 1 and 3 and we've been fighting them ever since," Sarah started.

"The Sonahunters caused the accident which ended with us coming on Earth. Remember that attack on the bridge 2 years ago? Well, the attacker was a Sonahunter. 3 months ago, we disappeared because we had to fight a Sonahunter nambed Hunterous who's been hunting for us since we were babies," Julie finished.

"Why you?" Kevin questioned.

"Because we're the only ones with the power to stop them for destroying our planet," Sarah answered.

"Kevin, you are the first person we've actually told. You have to keep this a secret from the others," Julie pleaded.

"I know I'm going to regret this later. But, sure. I'll keep your little secret," Kevin promised.

Just then, Michael appeared looking like he just ran a thousand miles.

"Tetrax is here," Michael announced.  
**

* * *

Meh. It's not much. But I'm suffering from writer's block! Got to go. Make sure you leave a review.**

**BYE!**


	6. Successful takeoff NOT!

**Me: Hey, y'all!**

**Ben: This is where the adventure begins.**

**Julie: Ooooooooh…**

**Me: Nice.**

**Julie: Thank you.**

**Ben: Can we get this started already?**

**Me: I own nothing aside from my OCs and other shit.**

**Ben and Julie: *offended* DID YOU JUST SAY 'OTHER SHIT'?**

**Me: I believe I just did. Enjoy the story. If I'm not back soon, presume that I have been killed. SOMEBODY SAVE ME! *runs off with Ben and Julie close behind*

* * *

**"Nelson, we have to go," Sarah announced as she, Julie and Kevin entered the room.

"Why? What's going on?" Nelson asked worriedly.

"Tetrax is here," Kevin explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nelson rhetorically asked.

"Jesus Christ, Ben! You gave me a heart attack!" Julie exclaimed as she jumped 2 feet in the air after he grabbed her wrist with his clammy hand.

"Please be careful," Ben pleaded.

"I will. I promise," Julie swore as she kissed her boyfriend, which eventually turned heated.

"Guys, we have to go now. We don't have time to make another baby," Sarah said the last part as a joke.

"Was the joke really necessary?" Kevin questioned.

"Tension cutter," Sarah defended.

"Well, you did make them blush, so that's a bonus," Kevin remarked.

"Anyways, come on, lover girl. If you don't leave now, we'll be on time for Ben and Gwen's funeral," Sarah reminded her youngest sister as she seperated the two lovebirds from one another.

"Tetrax!" Julie and Sarah exclaimed as they embraced him.

"Faith, Spirit, nice to see you again," Tetrax said, "Spirit, you're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks," Julie responded.

"How'd you find the time to fly here?" Nelson asked.

"As soon as I heard that Ben and Gwen were poisoned by a Sonakite element, I came as soon as I could. Faith, Spirit, do you know the way?" Tetrax questioned.

"We know the way like the back of our hands," Julie and Sarah boasted confidently.

"OK, guys. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return," Kevin stated.

"He's right. Lives are on the line," Michael agreed.

"Alright. All aboard," Tetrax said as they boarded the ship.

"Gluto!" the girls squealed excitedly as they embraced the blob.

"Hello, Faith and Spirit."

"I assume after last time we travelled together, you should know the space travel protocal by now," Tetrax…well, assumed.

"Trust us. We do," they all responded.

Ben, Gwen, Kai and Dr Anders watched on through the window as the occupants inside Tetrax's spaceship prepared for takeoff. Kai and Dr Anders are praying that they will succeed in their mission and save Ben and Gwen from certain death. Ben and Gwen don't care in they died now. They're just hoping that everyone (especially Julie) manage to get there and back safe and well. That's all they ask for; nothing more than that…well, also that the unborn baby inside Julie's womb survives long enough to see the world through her eyes and to experience its wonders.

"Everyone ready to go?" Tetrax asked as he buckled himself into his seat after helping Julie get buckled up.

"Ready!" Sarah, Nelson, Kevin and Michael responded.

"Faith, Spirit, did you have Gluto upload the coordinates to Sonalotus?" Tetrax questioned.

"Made sure it was the first thing we did when we boarded," Sarah promised.

"Alright. Gluto, head to Sonalotus," Tetrax instructed.

"Rodger."

They felt the vibrations as the boosters of the ship came to life. Moments later, the ship lifted off the ground and flew through the skies.

"So this is what a pancake feels like!" Michael remarked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Sarah pointed out.

After a little bit, they finally left the Earth's atmosphere and they slowed. Michael slid out of his seat and started doing things in the air; even the Walking Like an Egyption dance.

"I'd sit back down if I were you," Sarah warned.

"Why?" Michael asked, confused.

"Initiating artificial gravity," Tetrax announced.

"That's why," Nelson answered.

The artificial gravity was initiated and Michael suddenly froze and looked at the ground before looking at us and finally falling to the ground face-first. Sarah then began laughing her ass off.

"Shut up, Sarah," Michael grumbled as he pulled himself up.

"Feel free to walk around the ship as you wish. It'll take at least 2 Earth days before we arrive at Sonalotus," Tetrax stated.

"That should be enough time," Sarah shrugged.

"Gluto, start the hyperdrive," Julie instructed.

But as Gluto went to do so, an explosion shook the ship and an alarm started going off. This scared everyone as Tetrax started an unknown procedure.

"Tetrax, what's going on?" Nelson demanded.

"Standby on weapons! We're under attack!" Tetrax announced.  


* * *

**Ben: Whoa.**

**Julie: Yeah.**

**Me: Short. I know. But I have writer's block and this is the best I could do…OK. I lied. I don't have writer's block. For some reason, my mind's always somewhere else whenever I work on this. OK. This is the 6****th**** chapter. I want this to be 10 chapters. So how can I lay this out in such a short story? I just want this over with so I can start **_**Breathtaking**_**. I'm really excited about that.**

**Gwen: You're on school holidays, Ice. You shouldn't let your mind wonder.**

**Me: I should let my mind wonder, Gwen. After working hard all fucking year, I have every fucking right to be!**

**Kevin: Whoa! Ice just went bad-ass!**

**Me: Don't get too used to it.**

**Sarah: I apologise for IceGirl's behaviour.**

**Nelson: She just has a lot on her mind at the moment.**

**Michael: *sarcastically* No shit, Sherlock!**

**Kai: Michael, be nice.**

**Me: Yeah, Michael. Be nice. Anyways, we have to go now. Want more? You know the drill.**

**Everyone: HASTA LA VISTA!**


	7. More Complications

**Me: *yawns***

**Ben: Did she just yawn? Did she just YAWN?**

**Me: Sorry. I'm just a little bit out of it. Like I said last chapter, I've got a lot of things on my mind and it's affecting my sleep pattern so I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and it's left me wiped out.**

**Julie: Here. We'll take over for you. You just try and get some sleep. OK?**

**Me: I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter. *heads to bed***

**Gwen: Whoa. She's really wiped out.**

**Kevin: Give her a break, Gwen. Her grandpa has cancer. After what happened to her grandmother…she just really doesn't need this right now.**

**Sarah: We should have her take a vacation.**

**Nelson: Splendid idea. It'll be her Christmas present from us.**

**Michael: OH! Ice doesn't know we're about to make this request.**

**Kai: We want you to help us come up with a Christmas surprise for her.**

**Me: *walks in* Can you keep it down? You guys are telling me to get some sleep, and yet you're causing chaos. By the way, don't think I didn't hear what you just said! Just ignore them, please. You don't have to do a Christmas surprise for me if you don't want to.**

**Kevin: Since you're here, can you say the disclaimer for us?**

**Gwen: Kevin! *elbows in* She needs to relax. She's stressed to the max. Go back to bed, Ice.**

**Me: Thanks, Gwen. But while I'm here, I don't own anything related to Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. If I did, things would be different. *heads back to bed***

**Ben: Go ahead with it. We need to cheer her up. Otherwise, she's gonna put the fan-series up for adoption and regret it later!**

**Julie: And we really don't want her to do that.**

**Sarah, Nelson, Michael and Kai: So please help us.**

**Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah, Nelson, Michael and Kai: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!  


* * *

**"Dr Anders, how are Ben and Gwen?" Kai asked as she walked in.

"Not good. Their vitals are getting weaker everytime I check on them. Can you check something for me?" Dr Anders requested.

"Sure. What is it?" Kai responded.

"I have identified the quickening agent that was mixed in with the toxin from the blood sample I took from the each of them. But, it didn't tell me much about it. Can you get me the book of quickening agents for me?" Dr Anders asked.

"Sure. Where is it?" Kai questioned.

"It's in the shelf of my office," Dr Anders answered.

Kai then walked out of the ICU and entered Dr Anders' office. She skimmed through the book shelf which was filled with medical encyclopedias and books about toxins and quickening agents from Earth and beyond. She finally found the relatively thin book (well, at least compared to the other books on the shelf) and walked back into the ICU. As soon as Kai arrived, Dr Anders took the book from her and skimmed through it until she found the necessary information. Once she read everything about this particular quickening agent, her face paled.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kai demanded.

"The quickening agent is called InstaDeath. The agent is most commonly found among the Sonakites and another race called the Sonahunters. This is a very difficult quickening agent to find or make and disastorious if the tiniest mistake was made in either process. It is most commingly used in speeding up the affects in the toxin which is inside Ben and Gwen at this moment to react faster than any other quickening agent could," Dr Anders explained.

"So how long do they have now?" Kai asked nervously.

"3 days at the most," Dr Anders answered gravely.

"And Julie and Sarah think they have 5-7 days left," Kai gasped.

"And it's going to take them 4 days to get there and back," Dr Anders added.

"They're going to make it in time. By the time they locate the SonaLotus and begin to make their way back, Ben and Gwen will be dead," Kai realised.

They turned to face Ben and Gwen who are now in a comatose state. At that moment, Max decided to walk in. He had Ben and Gwen's parents, Ken and Verdona with them. For some stange reason, even Rosalie is with them. Wait a minute. She should be with Julie, Sarah and Michael!

"How are they doing?" Carl asked.

"Their bodies are deteroating faster than we can heal them. However, we just found out something which shortened their life expentencies even more," Dr Anders started.

"What?" Frank demanded.

"We found a quickening agent mixed in with the toxin which put them in their current state. This particular quickening agent is called InstaDeath. It's commonly made by Sonakites and Sonahunters. This quickening agent works best with this toxin. We found this out when we examined their blood systems," Kai explained.

"How long do they have now?" Sandra whimpered as she stroked her baby boy's head.

"3 days at the most," Dr Anders finished.

"Do Julie and Sarah know about this?" Ken asked.

"Since we only just found out, we haven't got a chance to tell them," Kai admitted.

"How long do they think Ben and Gwen have?" Lilly asked nervously.

"5-7 days," Dr Anders answered.

"They're not going to make it on time," Max gasped.

"We have to tell them," Carl decided.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr Tennyson," Rosalie butted in.

"Why wouldn't it?" Dr Anders demanded.

"Everyone on board The Resolute is occupied at the moment," Rosalie hesitated.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" Max asked.

"The ship is getting attacked by the robots who poisoned Ben and Gwen," Rosalie announced.

"We have to go help them," Sandra gasped.

"Leave this to me, dear. Only I have the right to interrupt them," Rosalie stated before leaving.

"Rosalie, now's not a good time!" Sarah said to her as soon as she appeared.

"With what I'm about to tell you, you'll pardon the intrusion," Rosalie promised.

"Depends," was all Julie said before she fired a missile at one of the ships.

"The quickening agent that was mixed into the toxin is called Instadeath. You think that Gwendolyn and Benjamin have 5-7 days left when in reality, they only have 3 days!" Rosalie told them.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"I'm not really sure if we're actually going to make it to SonaLotus and back in the time-frame. Half of one of the primary boosters are gone and half of the secondary boosters have completely shut down. If this keeps up, they'll tear the ship to pieces," Kevin explained.

"We can't survive in space too long; even with our powers. The carbon dioxide will kill us," Michael pointed out.

"What are we gonna do?" Michael asked.

"I wish I knew," Tetrax sighed sadly.

"Rosalie, head back to the others on Earth. But keep us updated on their condition. We need to know if anything changes," Sarah instructed.

"I'll keep in touch," Rosalie assured them before she disappeared.

"Gluto, is the hyperdrive still working?" Julie asked the orange blob.

"Yes, Spirit."

"Good. Everyone, buckle up!" Julie commanded.

"Julie, what are you thinking?" Kevin questioned nervously.

"Just do as I say," Julie advised.

Everyone did as they said, despite the continuing attacks on the ship.

"We need to lose them. And the only way to do so is by activating the hyperdrive and getting to SonaLotus before they can," Julie explained.

"Are you sure this will work?" Michael asked.

"We're out of options," was all Julie said.

"She's right," Kevin agreed.

"If we going to save Ben and Gwen, we have to do this," Nelson added.

"Alright. Gluto, activate the hyperdrive," Tetrax instructed.

"Rodger."

As soon as the response was given, Gluto activated the hyperdrive and they were speeding off into hyperspace towards SonaLotus. The robot growled in frustration as he smashed one of his own robot.

"Set a course for SonaLotus. We must get there before Faith and Spirit do. Once we get there, we will annahilate them and at long last, Sonakine will be ours."  
**

* * *

Me: YAY! I ACTUALLY MADE IT LONGER THAN THREE PAGES THIS TIME!**

***everyone cheers***

**Ben: Glad to see you're feeling better, Ice.**

**Me: Well, I got some new curtains in my room which actually blocks out more light so I can actually get some sleep.**

**Gwen: And let me guess, that's helped your sleep pattern a lot.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Kevin: You do seem more cheerful.**

**Sarah: Kevin, she's always cheerful.**

**Nelson: You can say that again.**

**Michael: Well, as usual, we have to go now. We do have other things to work on.**

**Kai: And someone has to enjoy the school holidays while you still can.**

**Me: If you want more, review and story alerts. Hey! By now, you should know the drill! Maybe I shouldn't repeat it as much. Oh wait. Maybe you'll forget it. Meh. I'll keep saying it anyway.**

**Everyone: BUH-BYE!**


	8. Remaining Chapters

**Me: Howdy, y'all. Guess what time is a-comin'?**

**Ben: Ice, lose the Southern accent.**

**Me: But it's fun! *notices Ben's stern look* Fine. I feel sorry for your kid already.**

**Julie: Ben will be a wonderful father.**

**Me: He'd better otherwise I'll cause him to go through hell. *notices that Ben is about to say something* Don't reveal any potential spoilers, Ben!**

**Ben: Fine. *pouts***

**Gwen: What time of the year is approaching, Ice?**

**Kevin: For you to upload the new chapter.**

**Me: Well, of course it is time to upload a new chapter, but that's not it.**

**Sarah: Your grandpa's surgery.**

**Me: Do not remind me of that.**

**Nelson: Can you drop a hint?**

**Michael: Yeah, Ice. Drop a hint!**

**Me: **_**Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile lost its wheel and the Joker got away.**_

**Kai: Christmas is a-coming! But why did you sing that version of Jingle Bells?**

**Me: I felt like it! OK. So we can start on our little performance for you guys, I shall get the disclaimer over and done with for the last time. I own nothing aside from my OCs and this plot. I also don't own the song. Oh! I have an important announcement concerning the fan-series at the end of the story. I'm just uploading all the remaining chapters at once while I still have them in my head! *plays backing track***

_**You'd better watch out. You'd better not cry.  
You'd better not pout. I'll tell you why.**_**All: **_**He's making a list! He's checking it twice!  
He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice.  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!**_

You'd better watch out! You'd better not cry!  
You'd better not pout! I'm telling you why!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!

He sees you when you're sleeping!  
He knows when you're awake!  
He knows if you've been bad or good!  
So be good for goodness sake!

Little tin horns and little toy drums!  
Rootie-toot and a rummy-tum-tum!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town! Oh!

***awesome guitar solo…which we try to imitate***

_**He's making a list. He's checking it twice.  
He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice.  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!**_

You know he sees you when you're sleeping!  
He knows when you're awake!  
He knows if you've been bad or good!  
So be good for goodness sake!

Oh, you'd better watch out! You'd better not cry!  
You'd better not pout! I'm telling you why!  
Santa Claus is coming to town! (Me: To town!)  
Santa's coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming!  
Be good because you know he's coming!  
Santa Claus is coming…to town!

**Me: When you see a line that means it's the end of one chapter and the beginning of a new one.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!  


* * *

Chapter 7: Uh-oh. Spaghetti-oh.**"How are the others?" Max asked.

"They were ambushed by the robots who poisoned Ben and Gwen. They'll do anything in their power to stop them from retrieving the SonaLotus. But they managed to activate their hyperdrive and get out of there in time," Rosalie announced.

"Please tell me Julie and the baby is OK," Ben pleaded weakly.

"Sweetie, save your strength," Sandra instructed softly.

"Mum, please. If I'm going to die today, I want to die knowing that the love of my life and my unborn child are safe," Ben retorted.

"Geez, you guys are in love," Rosalie remarked.

"It's almost sickening to watch," Max joked, which earned him death glares from Ben, "Oh, you know I love Julie as if she were my own grandchild, Ben!"

"Oh really? I'm not convinced by the way you yelled at her before!" Ben spat.

"You know I didn't mean that," Max defended.

"Try telling her that," Kai butted in, "Look. I love Julie like she's my own little sister. So, like Troy, Ella, Michael, Sarah and Nelson, I'm protective of her."

"What about Ben?" Gwen interrupted.

"He's her boyfriend. He doesn't fit into the sibling category, Gwen. Anyways, look, we all love Julie and want her to be safe. If there's one thing I love about her, it's that she's not afraid. Look. Like you, I have no idea what happened to Julie, Sarah and Michael when they disappeared 3 months ago. But since then…well, let me put it this way: if they weren't fearless before, they sure are now. We have to trust her, we have to trust Sarah, we have to trust Michael; we have to trust everyone, even Kevin. They'll come through in the end," Kai promised.

"Dr Anders!" Sandra and Lilly screamed.

"What's happening?" Dr Anders asked breathlessly as she raced in.

"Ben and Gwen have passed out," Carl told her.

"What's happening to them?" Frank demanded.

"It's a side affect from the poison. From what Julie, Sarah and Michael have told us, it's the most painful part of the process. It causes them to slip into a coma and will stay that way for the remaining two days they have left," Dr Anders explained.

"Two?" Lilly whimpered.

"It's midnight," Dr Anders stated.

"No! My little baby boy! Come back!" Sandra wailed in Carl's arms.

"I'm sorry, Sandra. The process has already started as we speak. As of now, the toxin is slowly finishing it's job. Unless the others return with the SonaLotus soon, there'll be nothing any of us can do and the others will be back in time for their funerals," Dr Anders apologised.

"How did they end up like this?" Carl whispered.

"Max didn't tell you?" Dr Anders said in disbelief.

"I haven't got the chance to yet," Max confessed.

"These robots attacked the base. They were all fighting them. Ben was trying to make sure that Julie got to safety. However, the robots fired from the guns and Ben pushed Julie out of the way and took the shot himself. Gwen did the same with Sarah. That's how they got here," Dr Anders explained.

"So you're saying this is Julie and Sarah's fault," Sandra and Lilly concluded.

"No! We're not saying that at all! They didn't see the shot! Kevin's warning couldn't be heard over the racket! Ben and Gwen are heroes. Besides, there's a destiny about those Julie and Sarah. Neither of us know exactly what the destiny is yet. But they know it's important. That's why everyone is doing everything in their power to make sure that Julie and Sarah are alive and protected. And if we have to die to make sure they're safe, then so be it. Also, for Ben, he didn't just save the love of his life. He also saved his unborn baby," Kai retorted.

"Oh Kai, we had no idea. I apologise for the conclusions made by my wife and sister-in-law," Carl apologised.

"Rosalie! How are Julie and Sarah coming along?" Frank asked her as she appeared (she disappeared when Ben was telling Max off).

"They've arrived at SonaLotus," Rosalie announced.  


* * *

**Chapter 7: We're Screwed**"How long until we arrive at SonaLotus?" Sarah demanded as she and Julie walked in.

"We've arrived," Michael answered.

"OK. You guys just have to get in, grab the flowers and get the heck out of there. If the robots cause any trouble on the planet, Gluto and I will take care of them from the ship," Julie told them.

"I shall remain on the ship to help Gluto protect Spirit. I'm not saying that you can't defend yourself, Spirit, because you can and you do it well; even better than Faith sometimes," Tetrax started.

"HEY!" Sarah screeched.

"But, for the sake of all our lives, for the protection of yourself and the child, extra precautions must be taken. If we didn't and you got hurt or killed, Ben would strangle us with his bare hands if he survived," Tetrax finished.

"Ben will survive. So will Gwen. I will do anything in my power to make sure that my boyfriend and my best friend are alive and well," Julie swore.

"OK. Gluto, land the ship," Kevin instructed.

"Rodger."

Gluto then landed the ship successfully in a small patch of grass near the cave which has been rumored to contain the SonaLotus flowers. Sarah, Nelson, Michael and Kevin went into the vaults and grabbed a gun and hoverboard each. The only thing Sarah grabbed was a hoverboard. She didn't see the need to grab a gun if she had the sword Zac and Vanessa gave her and her sister when they went to Sonakine to battle Hunterous three months before this incident.

"OK, everyone. Let's roll out," Nelson announced as the foursome walked out of the ship.

Julie, Tetrax and Gluto watched as they entered the cave. They couldn't shake up the worry and the fear they each felt. Something seemed off about this mission. They were only attacked by those robots once. Normally, they would have tried to attack them more than once. Unless...

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the beautiful Spirit Skye. I'm sure the boss has _special_ plans for you."

They turned around and saw one of the robots standing there with his gun pointing at them. Tetrax and Gluto immediately moved themselves in front of Julie with their weapons ready. However, the robot simply called in the remaining members of his army and they all swarmed around them...

"OK. Which way should we go?" Kevin asked as he referred to the 5 different tunnels.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Nelson questioned as his wife started fiddling with her sword.

"I've set the sword to locate SonaLotus. It's kind of like a GPS sort-of-thing. All I have to do is point my sword at each of these entrances. If the blade glows, we go down that tunnel," Sarah explained as she pointed the sword at the first entrance.

"Not that one," Michael stated.

Sarah pointed her sword at the entrance directly opposite of the first entrance she tried. Same result. She tried the entrance next to that. The sword did not glow. She then pointed the sword to the entrance opposite of that entrance...only to get the same result as before. She then pointed it at the remaining entrance. The blade then glowed.

"This is it. Come on. We haven't got time to waste," Sarah stated as they ran down the tunnel.

"There it is!" Michael exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's go get it!" Nelson added.

"I don't think so."

"How did you get here? There are alarms around the place to prevent scum like you from getting in," Sarah growled.

"Sonakites might be a powerful species but they have to install better security."

He then simply threw every security system they had disabled on the floor for the foursome to see. They looked appauled and pissed off like hell. They thought this was too easy.

"I swear to God, if you've done anything to my little sister, there will be hell," Sarah threatened.

The robots then dragged out Julie and Tetrax roughly and pushed them onto their knees. Suddenly, Julie started screaming in pain and clutching her stomach. This got everyone worried.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Kevin demanded.

"I just had a contraction. Everyone, I think I'm going into premature labour," Julie groaned as she suddenly became frightened for her life.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Retrieval**

"WHAT?" Tetrax, Sarah, Nelson, Michael and Kevin exclaimed.

"Guys, we have to stop the labour from progressing further before her water breaks," Sarah announced.

"If a woman goes into labour sometime after 28 weeks, the baby has a chance of survival," Nelson reminded her.

"Nelson, we're not human, remember? If a female Sonakite is pregnant, she has to reach full term so the body is ready to cope with the shock and pain of giving birth. If she goes into labour before then and delivers, the shock of the labour process and delivery would kill her," Michael explained.

"Julie, has your water broken yet?" Sarah asked her.

"No. But I think it will soon," Julie sobbed before screaming in pain.

"Is there any way to stop this?" Nelson asked his wife worriedly.

"I know the potion that will stop the labour. But SonaLotus is one of the key ingredients. Without that flower, the potion won't work and it will only speed up the labour," Sarah answered as she tried to soothe Julie.

"What about the remaining ingredients?" Tetrax asked.

"I can zap them here. But due to the tight natural security, I can't use my powers to retrieve them," Sarah responded.

"OK. Here's what we'll do. Nelson, Kevin, you'll help me battle this baffoons. Michael, while we distract them, go and retrieve the SonaLotus. Sarah, start making that potion. ATTACK!" Tetrax exclaimed.

The plan then went into full throttle. Julie continued to lie on the ground in pain and praying that her water doesn't break. Sarah immediately used her powrs to zap the ingredients (excluding the SonaLotus) and the utensils needed and immediately started making to potion. Tetrax whipped out his guns and started taking out his fair share of robots. Nelson built a powerful armor around himself and started whooping the can asses which belong to his fair share of robots. Kevin then absorbed some of the wall and started beating his fair share of robots into scrap metal with nothing but revenge on his mind; revenge for causing his friend, his girlfriend and his god sister to suffer the way they are suffering now. And Michael snuck his way past them and reached the room which contained SonaLotus. But when he approached the room, holograms of Zac and Vanessa.

"Grrr. Mum, Dad, I don't have time for this," Michael groaned.

"_Why do you need the SonaLotus flowers?_"

"Because Ben and Gwen have been poisoned by a toxin which has been mixed with a quickening agent called InstaDeath and they only have 2 days to live. And Spirit has gone into premature labour!" Michael explained brethlessly and out of frustration.

"_How many do you need?_"

"3," Micheal answered.

"_According to the Sonakite Law, to retrieve the number of SonaLotuses you desire, you must complete a test to prove you are indeed telling the truth._"

"Great. This could take a while," Michael groaned, "Alright. What must I do to retrieve them?"

"What's taking Michael so long?" Nelson asked as he threw a robot into the wall.

"He has to complete a test to see if he's telling the truth," Sarah answered as she sprinkled in some herbs and mixed them into the black substance, "How are you doing, little sis?"

"Not so good. The pain's getting worse," Julie moaned.

"Michael, whatever test you're doing, hurry the bloody hell up!" Sarah called out.

"_To prove you are indeed telling the truth, you must walk across this iceberg in your Pyronite form._"

"Easy enough," Michael scoffed.

"_Blindfolded._"

"You're kidding me, right?" Michael asked.

"_If you fall off once, you will not earn the SonaLotuses you desire._"

"Well, here I go," Michael muttered as he approached the iceberg, went Pyronite and covered his eyes with the blindfold. _Ben, Gwen, Julie, this is for you._

Stretching his arms out wide for balence, Michael then proceeded to slowly walk across the iceberg which melted slightly with every step he took. When he was halfway across, he nearly lost his balance and fell into the mucas pit below. Thankfully, he regained his balence and continued onwards. The holograms of Zac and Vanessa watched on closely, hoping that their second eldest would not put a foot wrong. After all, the life of their youngest child is at stake here. Suddenly, Michael felt something underneath his lava-covered feet that wasn't ice. He walked a little further before taking off the blindfold and saw that he did it. He successfully crossed the iceberg.

"_You have done very well, my son. You have earned the SonaLotuses you desire._"

"_But use them well. If you do not use them for the intentions you have, they will evaporate._"

Michael then transformed back into his human form and raced into the room. He picked three SonaLotuses and raced back to the others to find that the robots have been dismantled and that they are all surrounding Julie and Sarah. He raced towards them and handed Sarah the SonaLotus.

"Am I on time?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Her water hasn't broken yet," Sarah responded as she picked off all the petals and sprinkled them into the potion.

The colour changed from a murkey green to a crystal blue. She then held the bowl up to Julie's mouth. But she refused. Kevin immediately knew what it's about.

"Look, Ben's going to survive, OK? Michael has the SonaLotus. We can save them. I really do not want to tell Ben that his girlfriend died whilst saving him. Please drink the potion," Kevin relented.

"You're lying," Julie denied.

"He's not. I have them right here," Michael announced as he held the bunch up, "Look. I had to walk across an iceburg situated over a mucus pit in my Pyronite form blindfolded just to get these. I don't want to have gotten these for nothing. Now will you just drink the potion?"

Julie then glanced at everyone surrounding her. They all looked worried. Suddenly, she had another contraction and screamed in pain. Sarah took the opportunity to pour the potion into her little sister's mouth and let it run down her throat. She had no choice but to swallow since she did not want to joke. Once she drank it all, she lay down and slowly, the contractions stopped. They immediately knew what it meant. The potion has worked.

"Rosalie!" Sarah called out.

"Please tell me you bring good news," Rosalie pleaded as she appeared.

"Can you take these with you? We have to stay here for 20 minutes," Sarah requested as Michael handed the SonaLotuses over to her.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"We'll explain later," they promised.

Nodding, Rosalie disappeared taking the bunch of SonaLotuses with her. All they could do now is pray that they were not too late.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Reunited**

"Dr Anders, Kai, I have the SonaLotus," Rosalie announced as she reappeared.

"OK. What do we do now?" Dr Anders asked as she approached Ben and Kai approached Gwen.

"Are they still breathing?" Rosalie questioned.

"They are and won't be if you don't quit stalling," Kai sighed in frustration.

"Hold them under their noses and let them inhale the scent," Rosalie instructed.

They then held the flower under their nostrials and prayed for the best. After a little while, colour returned to Ben and Gwen and they actually started moving and opening their eyes. Everyone sighed in relief. Carl and Sandra and Frank and Lilly immediately embraced their child sobbing out of joy. And let's let them have the emotional reunion, shall we?

An hour later, Ben and Gwen are now walking about and dressed in their usual attire. They are waiting in the office for Julie, Sarah, Gwen, Nelson and Michael to return from their voyage. Ben's leg is even jittering and Gwen is shaking in her seat with anticipation. This was annoying everyone else in the room, but they didn't say so. They understood why they are anxious. They had to admit they were anxious themselves.

"Where are they?" Gwen whined.

"Gee, I never thought you'd be that excited to see us," Kevin teased as he, Julie, Sarah, Nelson and Michael appeared.

Everyone cheered and had their emotional reunion. Michael pulled Kai into a tango bow and kissed her passionately. Kevin kissed Gwen and twirled her around in the air. Ben pulled his pregnant girlfriend into his lap and kissed her with all the love and passion he had inside him. Of course, after their emotional reunion, they had to tell everyone what happened on their mission.

"Well, we arrived, but Julie and Tetrax got sprung by the robots on their ship and they were taken hostage and brought to the cave which caused Julie to go into premature labour," Sarah started.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked her worriedly as he checked her stomach.

"I am now. We stopped it in time," Julie assured him.

"So while Tetrax, Nelson and Kevin were fighting the robots and Sarah was making the potion, I had to complete a test to earn the SonaLotuses. I had to walk across an iceberg which was standing over a mucus pit in my Pyronite form blindfolded. If I fell into the pit, I would not get the flowers. I managed to get across succesfully and you get the rest," Michael finished.

"I can't believe you went through all that just to save us," Gwen gasped.

"And we'd be more than happy to do it again," Kevin swore as they went to kiss...

"GET A ROOM!" everyone else exclaimed.

They all just laughed and agreed that is has been quite a few days and that they should get some sleep. Ben and Julie had a sleepover at Sarah and Nelson's house. Julie is lying with her back towards Ben and he is hugging her from behind. Technically, they are spooning...in the innocent way. Don't get any bright ideas, people!

"It's been quite a few days," Ben remarked as he kissed her shoulder.

"Yeah. You getting poisoned, me nearly having the baby 2 months early," Julie listed.

"Please don't remind me of those events. The last thing I want in my life is to lose you or our baby," Ben confessed as he rested his hand on her stomach where the baby is kicking.

"Believe me. That's not going to happen anytime soon," Julie promised.

"And I won't let that happen. You are my true love and I will love you until my dying breath," Ben swore as he turned her onto her back and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Likewise," Julie whispered as she kissed him back.

At that moment, they started making out until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Gwen and Kevin did the same as Ben and Julie before falling asleep in each other's arms as well. As for the remaining couples (Sarah and Nelson and Michael and Kai)...well, they were exhausted and all they wanted to do is sleep the night away. And that's what everyone did. They slept until 10:30am and woke up to Max telling them they had a couple of days off.  
**

* * *

Epilogue: The Great Escape**

"Are you sure you guys want to work on Hot Shots now?" Kai asked them.

"We'll be fine. We'll do an easy music video so we can make sure that Julie takes it easy," Michael promised.

"But why this song?" Gwen asked.

"We've been wanting to do this for a couple of months now and we thought this was the perfect opportunity," Nelson shrugged.

"And you're gonna play the instruments?" Kevin assumed as he referred to the fact that Julie is standing at the keyboard, Sarah is sporting an electric guitar, Nelson is sporting a bass guitar and Michael is on drums.

"Yep," Sarah replied.

"Are you ready to rock and roll?" Ben asked.

"Hit it, baby," Julie answered.

"3, 2, 1," Kai cued.

They then started playing the introduction to the song. After that, they added in the lyrics with Kai adding the necessary effects.

Nelson: _Paper bags and plastic hearts.  
All our belongings in shopping carts.  
_Sarah and Nelson: _It's goodbye!  
But we got one more night.  
Let's get drunk and ride around.  
And make peace with an empty town.  
_Nelson: _We can make it right._

Sarah and Nelson: _Throw it away! Forget yesturday!  
We'll make the great escape!  
We won't hear a word they say!  
They don't know us anyway!  
Watch it burn! Let it die!  
Cause we are finally free...tonight!_

Michael: _Tonight will change our lives.  
It's so good to be by your side.  
_Julie and Michael: _But we'll cry!  
We won't give up the fight.  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs.  
And they'll think it's because we're young.  
_Michael: _And we'll feel so alive._

Julie and Michael: _Throw it away! Forget yesturday!  
We'll make the great escape!  
We won't hear a word they say!  
They don't know us anyway!  
Watch it burn! Let it die!  
Cause we are finally free...tonight!_

_All of the wasted time,  
The hours that were left behind,  
The answers that we'll never find,  
They don't mean a thing...tonight!_

Julie: _Throw it away. Forget yesturday.  
We'll make the great escape.  
_Sarah: _We won't hear a word they say.  
They don't know us anyway._

Girls: _Throw it away! Forget yesturday!  
We'll make the great escape!  
_Boys: _We won't hear a word they say!  
They don't know us anyway!_

All: _Throw it away! Forget yesturday!  
We'll make the great escape!  
We won't hear a word they say!  
They don't know us anyway!  
Watch it burn! Let it die!  
Cause we are finally free...tonight!  
_**

* * *

Me: Ladies and gentlemen, that is the end of our story.**

**Ben: What made you decide to upload the remainder of the story as the one chapter?**

**Me: So I could do it while I still had the ideas in my head.**

**Julie: What made you choose **_**The Great Escape**_** by Boys Like Girls as the final song in the story?**

**Me: I heard it and I thought it'd suit it.**

**Gwen: OK, everyone. IceGirl has an announcement to make.**

**Kevin: And it's pretty important so you have to listen carefully.**

**Michael: You may not like it.**

**Kai: Well, at least that's what Ice told us. We don't know what it is either.**

**Me: Well, here it is. I'm not continuing the fan-series.**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**Ben: You're cancelling the fan-series?**

**Me: Not exactly.**

**Julie: What do you mean 'not exactly'?**

**Me: The fan-series will continue. I just won't be writing it. JBAL19 said she'd take over for me. I've even sent her a note on DA containing all the events. I'll continue to prequels. I just won't write the main stories.**

**Gwen: But...**

**Kevin: How do you know there's a but?**

**Sarah: With Ice, there's always a but.**

**Nelson: She does have a point, you know.**

**Me: When it's time to begin Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series Two, I will return. JBAL19 and I will team up. I will write one story, she will write the next one and the pattern will continue until the final story in season 2 where the two of us will team up to write that.**

**Michael: There's gonna be a season 2?**

**Kai: Cool!**

**Me: Well, we have to go now. You know the drill.**

**Everyone: ENJOY OUR FINAL PERFORMANCE!**

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Let your heart be light.  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight.  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Make the yuletide gay.  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away.**_

_**Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friend who are dear to us,  
Gather near to us once more.  
Through the years we will all be together,  
If the fates allow.  
Hang a shining star upon the higest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas...now...**_


End file.
